What Are You Doing?
by RHYTHEMIST
Summary: Seijuro bingung. Apa yang kekasihnya lakukan di dalam kamar mandi? For #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge No 01]


Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Warning!** Boys love, absurd, OOC, typo, and many more.

**Aka**shi Seijuro X **Kuro**ko Tetsuya

For #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra challenge no. 01]

.

* * *

Seijuro gagal paham.

Satu jam yang lalu kekasih mungilnya masuk ke kamar mandi dan sampai saat ini belum keluar juga. Padahal sekarang sudah jam tujuh. Sudah saatnya mereka berangkat ke kampus.

Dengan sedikit kesal Seijuro mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, agak keras.

Tok Tok Tok.

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Sabar. Dia harus sabar dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Tetsuya, sudah jam tujuh. Kita harus segera berangkat ke kampus."

Terdengar bunyi keran di matikan, tidak lama setelah itu suara lembut dan halus menyapa pendengaran Seijuro.

"Sei-_kun _tunggu di depan saja, lima menit lagi aku menyusul."

Baiklah. Lima menit lagi. Mari kita lihat apa Tetsuya akan keluar dalam waktu lima menit. Jika tidak, pemuda _crimson _ini akan memberinya hukuman yang menyenangkan.

Pintu apartemen tidak di kunci. Seijuro memutuskan untuk menunggu di lobi. Sepanjang jalan dia bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang juga akan berangkat ke kampus.

"Kau sendirian, Akashi-_kun_? Tetsu-_kun _mana?" Gadis dengan surai merah muda menengok ke kiri dan kanan, mencari-cari sosok pemuda mungil bersurai langit musim panas.

"Masih di atas."

Mata heterochrome Seijuro melirik pada jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sisa tiga puluh detik lagi dan akhirnya sosok Tetsuya muncul dari dalam _lift._ Sayang sekali. Itu artinya tidak akan ada hukuman yang menanti Tetsuya.

"_Ohayou, minna-san_." suara dan wajah yang datar menyapa mereka yang menunggu. Khas Tetsuya sekali.

"_Ohayou_, Tetsu-_kun_!"

"_Ohayou_, Kuroko."

"_Ohayou_."

Semua sudah lengkap. Mereka pun mulai berangkat ke kampus dengan jalan kaki, karena jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemen.

Seijuro yang jalan paling belakang mempercepat langkahnya agar menyamai Tetsuya.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal aku berharap kau datang saat sudah lewat lima menit. Dengan begitu, aku bisa menghukumnu nanti malam," bisiknya tepat di telinga Tetsuya.

Wajah Tetsuya merona mendengarnya. Kekasihnya itu selalu saja seenaknya, setelah berujar ambigu langsung pergi meninggalkan Tetsuya yang memerah. Meski begitu diam-diam Tetsuya tersenyum sembari menatap punggung tegap yang berada di depannya.

.

Malam hari di apartemen pasangan merah-biru memang terkadang sunyi seperti saat ini. Keduanya tengah asyik dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Pemuda merah tengah fokus dengan tugas kuliahnya, sedang pemuda biru fokus dengan novel ditangannya.

Tetsuya akhirnya selesai dengan novel yang dibacanya. Baginya hanya perlu kurang dari dua jam untuk menyelesaikan novel yang tidak begitu tebal. Tidak heran sih, karena Tetsuya sudah terbiasa membaca sejak kecil.

"Mau kemana?"

Seijuro bertanya saat melihat Tetsuya mulai bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ke kamar mandi." hanya itu jawaban yang diberikan ditambah dengan wajah polos Tetsuya.

Mengela napas. Kenapa Tetsuya senang sekali ke kamar mandi? Memang apa yang di lakukannya sampai berjam-jam begitu? Hah, ingin rasanya Seijuro membuat larangan dan memberinya hu—

Seringai muncul di wajah Seijuro.

"Tetsuya, jika saa aku masuk kamar kau masih berada di kamar mandi, kau akan tahu akibatnya." Seijuro berujar sebelum Tetsuya menghilang dibalik pintu kamar.

_Uh-oh_, sepertinya sebuah ide telah terjalin di kepala merahnya.

Selesai sudah semua tugas kampus. Seijuro melirik ke arah jam dinding. Sudah hampir dua jam berlalu sejak Tetsuya mengatakan ingin ke kamar mandi. Mungkin saja pemuda biru itu sudah ada di kamar. Jika belum juga, benar-benar deh.

Pintu kamar di buka. Kosong, tidak ada siapapun. Itu artinya Tetsuya masih di kamar mandi. _Ho_, ternyata kekasih birunya tidak mendengarkan ucapannya. Dasar, sampai jam segini? Memang apa asyiknya lama-lama di dalam kamar mandi?

Seijuro menyeringai. Dia berjalan mengambil kunci yang terletak di atas meja, kemudian berbalik arah menuju kamar mandi. Jemarinya mencoba memutar kenop pintu. Terkunci. Untung saja ada kunci cadangan. Di masukkan kunci itu ke dalam lubang kunci, lalu membuka pintu dengan perlahan.

Seijuro _sweatdrop_. Di dalam, kekasihnya tengah duduk di kloset dengan laptop di pangkuan. Jadi, berlama-lama di kamar mandi hanya untuk main laptop? Yang benar saja.

"Tetsuya ..."

Yang di panggil tersentah, baru menyadari kehadiran Seijuro. Wajah polosnya menatap Seijuro dengan tatapan datar.

"Sei-_kun_? Sedang apa disini?"

Seijuro berjalan mendekati Tetsuya. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu."

Tetsuya menelengkan kepalanya ke samping kanan. _Ugh_, imutnya. Membuat Seijuro harus menahan diri untuk tidak langsung menyerangnya saat ini juga.

"Tetsuya tidak mendengarkan ucapanku, _hm_?"

"Ucapan yang mana?"

"_He_, karena Tetsuya tidak dengar jadi harus di beri hukuman."

Tetsuya mengerjap lucu. Alarm tanda bahaya mulai berbunyi dikepalanya. Buru-buru mematikan laptop dan melangkah menjauhi Seijuro.

"_Are_, Tetsuya mau kemana?"

Seijuro melangkah semakin dekat pada Tetsuya. Semakin mundur pula pemud biru langit itu ke belakang.

Yang satu terus maju. Yang lain mundur lagi.

Maju.

Mundur.

Maju.

Mun—gawat. Tetsuya sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi. Di belakangnya ada dinding yang menghalangi.

Seijuro yang sudah berada tepat di hadapan Tetsuya, segera mengurung pemuda itu di dalam kukungan kedua lengannya. Wajahnya semakin maju mendekati wajah di depannya.

"Sei-_kun_, kau terlalu dekat."

Tetsuya merasa sedikit risih dengan keadaan saat ini. Bukan. Bukannya tidak suka. Hanya saja itu mengganggu irama jantungnya yang semula tenang.

"_Hm_, lantas kenapa?"

"Menjauh sedikit."

Tetsuya mendorong dada pemuda di hadapannya. Percuma memang, karena kekuatan Seijuro lebih besar darinya.

"Tidak mau." Wajah Seijuro semakin dekat hingga napas keduanya seakan menyatu. "Kan sudah kubilang, kau harus di hukum."

"Memang aku salah apa?"

Rambut Tetsuya dimainkan. "Apa ya. Tetsuya jahat, meninggalkanku sendirian."

Tetsuya protes. Masa baru ditinggal sebentar saja langsung merajuk? Memang Seijuro anak-anak?

"Tapi—"

Jari telunjuk di letakkan di depan bibir Tetsuya. "Ck, ck, ck. Tidak ada tapi-tapi."

"Se—"

Ucapan Tetsuya langsung dibungkam oleh bibir dingin di depannya. Matanya membola. Ingin melawan, tapi tubuhnya tidak berkutik sama sekali.

Seijuro menyeringai dalam ciumannya. Bibir Tetsuya terasa sangat manis dan lembut. Enak. Lebih enak dari makanan apapun di dunia ini. Bibirnya menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Tetsuya secara bergantian. Terus menerus, layaknya sedang mengulum lolipop. Lidahnya mulai mengetuk belah bibir yang ditawan, meminta izin untuk melakukan lebih jauh.

Tetsuya _keukeuh_, tetap tidak mau membukakan celah. Baru, saat terkejut karena gigitan di belah bibirnya, tanpa sengaja celah pun terbuka. Seijuro langsung melasakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Tetsuya. Mengeksplor seluruh bagian yang ada di dalamnya. Kepalanya dimiringkan dan menarik tengkuk Tetsuya agar pagutan semakin dalam.

Lemas. Tetsuya seakan meleleh menerima perlakuan dari kekasihnya. Pagutan itu baru terlepas saat Seijuro merasa kekurangan pasokan udara. Dasar egois. Memikirkan diri sendiri. Lengan kekarnya memeluk Tetsuya erat, jika tidak, tubuh mungil kekasihnya akan langsung jatuh ke bawah.

Seijuro menjilat bibir sendiri. Lapar. Dirinya masih merasa sangat lapar. Apalagi jika di suguhi pemandangan seperti di hadapannya. Wajah kekasihnya yang memerah seperti iblis, matanya yang sayu, dan jangan lupakan bibir mungil yang terbuka dan memerah akibat pagutan tadi.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Seijuro menggendong Tetsuya layaknya pengantin. Membawanya ke atas kasur. Sedangkan Tetsuya hanya bisa pasrah. Jika sudah begini tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan Seijuro. Dalam hati Tetsuya mengesah, sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi sangat panjang.

Semoga saja besok dirinya masih bisa berjalan. Mari kita doakan.

_Owari_.

* * *

Maafkan aku atas OS absurd ini #pundungdipojokan

Ngga tau sebenerny ini nulis apa, hanya mengembangkan ide yang datang saat sedang semedi di kamar mandi -,

Maaf jika ada typo(s) dimana-mana, aku edit lewat hp soalnya.

Ini FF keduaku untuk #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challange no. 01]

Terimakasih untuk siapapun yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca FF ini ^^

_Mind to review?_

_Sst_—ada _omake_nya lho.

* * *

_Omake _1

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di kamar mandi dengan laptop? Selama itu lagi."

Seijuro bertanya sambil mengusap-usap helai langi biru pemuda yang berada dalam pelukannya. Setelah berjam-jam bergumul di atas ranjang, pasti kekasih mungilnya ini sangat lelah.

"Aku sedang menggarap sebuah novel Sei-_kun_."

Seijuro mengeryit. _Heh_? Memangnya ada gitu mengarang sebuah novel di dalam kamar mandi?

"Tapi kan tidak harus di kamar mandi, sayang. Di ruang tengah atau kamar kan bisa, lebih nyaman."

Tetsuya merona mendengar panggilan itu.

"Tidak bisa, Sei-_kun_. Inspirasiku hanya muncul saat sedang di dalam kamar mandi saja—hoaaam ..."

Sweatdrop. Seijuro hanya bisa tersenyum tipis mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya. Ada-ada saja. Mencari inspirasi kok di kamar mandi. Tetsuya-_nya _memang sangat unik. Tangannya terus mengusap surai sang kekasih, sampai terdengar dengkuran halus yang menandakan orang yang bersangkutan sudah terlelap. Kemudian, Seijuro pun ikut menyusul ke alam mimpi.

.

_Omake _2

.

Dok-dok-dok!

Pintu kamar mandi di ketuk dengan sangat brutal. Sedangkan makhluk di dalamnya tidak bergeming sama sekali.

"Tetsuya buka pintunya!"

Seijuro berseru dengan keras. Tangannya mengepal keras menahan sesuatu.

Di dalam, Tetsuya sedang duduk di kloset dengan laptop di pangkuan sembari mendengarkan musik dari _earphone_. Sesekali ikut menyenandungkan lagu yang di putar. sedang jarinya terus bergerak lincah di atas keyboard.

"Tetsuya buka! Aku sudah tidak tahan!"

Wajah Seijuro terlihat sangat tersiksa, merah padam antara menahan kesal atau apa. Kepalan tangannya kembali menggedor pintu kamar mandi.

Dok-dok-dok!

"Tetsuya buka!"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

"TETSUYA! AKU MAU BUANG AIR BESAAAR!"

_Poor_, Seijuro~

.

Kiku


End file.
